


Down Time

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Het, Rhodeyfest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gives Rhodey and Maria a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> For RhodeyBingo square c3, family

It was something that Clint had told Rhodey when Maria was first pregnant, something that he always remembered. "You won't believe," he'd said, "how much you're going to love this kid." Then he'd paused and cocked his head, considering something. "Which is a good thing. Because otherwise, you'd probably kill him." 

At the time, Rhodey had laughed, convinced Clint was messing with his head. 

Now, five years later and two kids in? He knew exactly what Clint had been talking about. 

Like exactly how much work it was to get a five year old and a three year old ready for a sleepover with their favourite unofficial aunt and uncle. Sure, David and Bobby were dressed and ready to go, even looking quite presentable once Maria practically held them down to clean cereal out of their hair and wipe milk stains from their lips. They even had overnight bags all packed and standing beside the front door. 

Rhodey and Maria though? Still in pyjamas, and Maria had almost refused to let Pepper see her because she hadn't even had a chance to brush her hair. As for letting Pepper see the state of the kitchen... Rhodey had picked up one child in each arm, told them to hug and kiss their mom and carried them out of the room, before his wife's blood pressure had reached critical mass. 

"Thanks again for this," he told Pepper for about the one millionth time as he buckled the kids into their car seats. Pepper waved a hand dismissively, shook her head. "You guys need the break," she said, ever the practical one. "Maria's exhausted. Not that she says that at work, but I can tell." She said it with the air of a secret and Rhodey knew why - not for a moment would Maria's pride let her admit that she was struggling, even to Pepper, who was practically her best friend. "Take the day," she continued. "I know, Tony wants you there for the fireworks, but there'll be other Fourths of July."

Rhodey had rarely been more tempted by an offer. "We couldn't-"

Pepper actually laughed. "Sure you could." She gave him a distinctly knowing look. "Think about it, ok? Just let us know what you decide... God knows what Tony has planned to do with them, I'd rather not upset Maria if I don't have to." 

"Bless you." The words came from the heart and he hugged her, kissed the two boys goodbye and waved to them until the car had vanished from sight. 

When he walked back into the kitchen, Maria was standing at the table, wiping down the surface with a damp cloth. She'd twisted her hair up into a messy bun that already looked like it was about to fall down and in the absence of any makeup, Rhodey could see the dark circles under her eyes, the tiredness plain on her face. As he watched, she straightened up, rubbed at the small of her back with one hand, a tiny line appearing between her eyes. "They're gone," he said, going over to her and taking the cloth from her hand. He tossed it in the general direction of the sink, grinning to himself when it fell in, dead centre. A ghost of a smile crossed Maria's lips. "Pepper said not to worry about making it this evening... said we should take the day."

Maria's smile turned less ghostly, more grateful. "I love that woman." 

Rhodey chuckled as he looped one arm around her shoulders, the other one falling to the swell of her belly. As if sensing his presence, the baby twisted and turned, delivering an almighty kick where his hand rested. It made him chuckle again but the chuckle faded when he saw how Maria winced. "Come on," he said. "Let's go upstairs, take a nap..." She lifted one eyebrow and he recalled the movement she'd made when he'd first entered the kitchen. "I'll rub your back for you..."

"Jim..." Maria's tone was wry, the one she usually reserved for Tony when he was being particularly stubborn. "It's so cute how you think I can walk up the stairs right now." 

He nodded at that, took the hint and moved so that he was standing behind her. His hands moved down to the swell of her hips, slipped under her tank top, finding the soft skin there and began to rub gently. A soft huff of air escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. "Remind me again why we're having a third?" she asked and he couldn't fault her for asking the question - of all three pregnancies, this had definitely been the roughest on her. 

"Because after two boys, I was desperate for a little girl and you are powerless to deny my every whim?"

He was going for humour and it seemed to find its mark when she smiled. "Try again."

"Because the combination of my mom babysitting on New Year's Eve, a Tony Stark party, a suite to ourselves and all the free champagne we could drink made us careless?" 

"Ah, that's more like it." Maria's stomach moved of its own accord, her hand moving down to smooth over it and Rhodey honestly didn't know if she was talking to their daughter, to him about the back rub or to him about what he'd just said. But when she dipped her head, braced her two hands on the table and let out a breathy little moan, the like of which put him in mind of New Year's Eve all over again, he decided not to ask. 

Instead, one hand stayed kneading the small of her back while the other moved up, up between her shoulder blades and back down again. Another one of those little moans was the result and when he slid his hand up again, it went more to her  side, the tips of his fingers barely skimming the edge of her breast, but no more than that - third time around, he knew to take his time. She breathed in sharply, straightened up and leaned back against him, her body totally relaxed and pliant in his hands. 

"Jim..." Her voice was a whisper, tongue darting out to trace across her lips and her eyelids were fluttering, like it was a struggle to keep them open. 

"Yeah, baby?" His voice was just as low as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. She shivered, a fine layer of gooseflesh erupting on her skin so he did it again, higher this time, moving up the curve of her neck and she actually gasped. 

"Maybe..." She sounded breathless and, call him crazy, he didn't think it was for the usual pregnancy related reasons. "Maybe we won't take a nap..." 

She turned her head towards him, and his "OK," was lost in the slide of his lips against hers, of her half turning against him, her hand sliding up his neck, into his hair. She gasped as his hand found her breast, a gasp that turned into a sob of need as his other hand slid into her pyjama pants and moved lower. 

They didn't take a nap then, and they didn't make it up the stairs either, but that was OK with Rhodey. After all, it was the start of a long day and they had all the time in the world. 


End file.
